


A Parallel World

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Just a different twist on the origin story





	1. Stillness of the Night

It’s a chilly evening with a cool breeze coming through the open window. Zero is lying there while he feels a strong arm wrapped around his waste. He moves a little in bed and feels the arms tightening around his waste as he is listening to the sound of cars driving in the distance. His thoughts drift to memories that weren’t so long ago. It was about a year ago when Jude and Zero had just started, well whatever it was they have it began a year ago. Zero had gone to Derek and Ahsha’s engagement party, a place he’d rather not be but what made events like this bearable was Jude. Jude always seemed to make the bleakest moments into something special. He recalls how he had one to many drinks and was leaning against the bar looking at the crowd with Jude at his side as usual.

“Lets blow this Popsicle stand, how about it Jude, want to go to Tonic and have some fun.” Jude wistfully looks over at Zero and flashes that smile. It was both innocent and yet seductive the way Jude’s lip would curl up and his eyes would almost sparkle as he smiled. “Naw, but I do think I should take you home, you’re in no place to drive.” “Awww, you don’t have to do that,” Zero started protesting. “You just want to get a piece of this don’t you.” Zero flashes that Cheshire grin and drags his hand across his body. Jude just started to laugh, “ya, sure…you know Zero you are a hard one to read.” “How so Kinkade?” “I don’t get this bisexual thing, one moment you’re banging Jelena and then I turn around and you are boasting how you just fucked two frat boys.” “Awww, you know Jude. I live in the moment. I don’t want to tie myself down. Plus they all had a good time. I heard no complaints.”

Zero’s life up until that point was like a carousel. It was endlessly turning around and around. He never stayed with one person for any length of time. Keeping people at a distance. It was a way of being with someone but not letting anyone get to close. Zero has always been a flirt but I think one of the things he loves doing most is pushing Jude’s buttons. The man’s hot. No doubt about it, but he’s wound up so tight you could shove some coal up his ass and produce a diamond. Yet for some reason Zero can’t ever seem to get enough of Jude. 

As Zero lies there he remembers them driving back to his place. Driving down the 101 recalling the feeling of the wind blowing in his hair as Jude’s convertible drives down the interstate. They finally get to his complex and when he turns to say goodbye to Jude something in him sorta snapped. He leaned over and kissed Jude. He remembers so clearly the way Jude’s lips felt so soft as he first seemed to lean into Zero’s embrace but then how he stiffened up. “Holy fuck Zero,” Jude begins to protest as Zero was leaning his body into him. Zero pulled back and his eyes had grown wide realizing what he just did. “Um, sorry. I didn’t mean…I mean, I gotta go.” He turned and without looking back bolted out of the car. Jude if he had looked back sat there stunned. He kept his eyes fixed on Zero as he sauntered into the entrance trying to figure out what just happened.

For the next few days Zero remembers clearly how he avoided Jude. He remembers also the moment he put on his big girl panties and cornered Jude. This relationship they had began innocent enough. Just a simple kiss in a car changed everything. But that kissed unleashed thoughts and feelings Zero had never felt before and if one was honest it went both ways. The problem was that Jude kept his private life private, always afraid of letting anyone in…of being abandoned and disappointed again. 

As Zero laid in bed thinking he started drifting to happy thoughts, thoughts of how Jude would come over to his place. The secret kisses in some empty corner in the stadium. How exciting it felt sneaking around but after awhile people became suspicious. Zero stopped going to clubs. There was no mention of him or his exploits in the tabloids but what they didn’t realize was that he stopped doing these things because Zero was in love. He was in love with Jude Kinkade. 

The nights were filled with a lot of heat but it also always had an air of melancholy. Zero shared so much with Jude. He found himself thinking about Jude even when he was with Jude. He wanted to express his feelings to everyone but like always it was about Oscar. “Zero…Gideon,” Jude said softly. “I just can’t, you know how much my job means to me.” He remembers looking at that pained look in Jude’s eyes. The feelings were obviously going both ways. “Oh, and my job means nothing Jude? I want more than this. I want all of you Jude, why can’t you get that.” The way Jude would bite his lip and look into his eyes, it almost made him feel as if he was looking into his soul. “Gideon…lets not ruin a good thing. I just can’t. Oscar would disown me. I’d have nothing…I want more too.” Those memories were almost haunting to Zero. How impotent he felt, unable to do anything to fix this situation.

The weeks and months that followed were some of the happiest moments in Zero’s life. In the past he had always felt like he was looking into a window seeing how his life could be. Zero felt for the first time as if he mattered, only feeling truly himself when Jude was in his arms. But was this enough? Was it enough to always be hiding in some closet to afraid to let anyone see what the two of them have? There were so many mixed feelings of resentment. Those dark feelings had to be addressed. Zero just lies there in his bed. His eyes were closed as his thoughts kept drifting to various memories and moments shared. He felt the strong arms tightening around him and began listening to the sound of soft snoring with a face burred into his neck. “Lucas!” Zero turns around and starts to shake him. “Lucas, you’re snoring.” He hears the soft groan as the other man starts to wake up. “Um, sorry…I should get going anyway. Have to much to do.” Zero almost felt relieved. Lucas turned back and smiled at Zero. “This was fun, maybe we can do this again in a few days. Give me a call later.” 

Zero watched as Lucas dressed and left his bedroom in the stillness of the night. He kept thinking about Jude as he was watching Lucas almost run out of the bedroom. Even still, after everything that has happened he still finds his heart longing for Jude, he still remembers the pain he felt as he walked away from Jude. Fuck he missed him so much. At least for a few hours each night he can curl around his pillow and think about his Jude and about how it could have been not realizing Jude was doing the same thing. 

 

To be continued…


	2. Confused

It’s 5am and Jude finds himself unable to sleep. He has been up half the night mulling over thoughts when he finally decided to go for a run. Running was a way for him to clear his mind and to focus on the priorities at hand but all he could think about was what Raquel had told him at the Playground yesterday afternoon. His mind keeps going back to that moment as it plays over and over in his head. “Lucas was at Playground yesterday. I overheard him talking to on the phone. Sounded like he was setting up a date. Guess who?” Jude remembers smugly laughing at her. “Overheard…is that the polite way of saying you were eavesdropping?” She started to laugh, “no I wasn’t…well yes I was but come on guess.” Jude rolled his eyes, “please don’t tell me it was Jelena?” She started laughing at that. “Jude, the man’s gay, no he was talking with Zero. I never would have put those two together. Zero is such a player.”

Jude remembers feeling his stomach drop when he heard Zero’s name as he kept that fake smile on his face. Jude mumbled softly, “well Zero could do a lot better than Lucas.” She rolled her eyes. For the rest of the evening and throughout the entire night Jude kept playing that moment in his head. He kept thinking about Gideon. His head started to spin and he was feeling so many emotions he didn’t understand. Going for a run was supposed to clear his head but all he could think about is how much he misses him and how bad he hurt him.

The days passed. The arena has been rather quite with the team at an away game. He was busy going over some new vender possibilities for the arena when his phone began to ring. He looked down and saw Lionel’s face on his screen. He smiled when he answered the phone. “How’s my favorite girl?” “You’re such a sweet talker Jude. Why someone hasn’t snagged you. You free for lunch?” Jude looks down at his watch not realizing how fast the day has gone. “Sure, want to meet at the Capital Grill, 1pm?” Without even a pause, “sure, see you then. If you get there early just grab a table.”

The lunch was pleasant enough so Jude thought, they were going over some script ideas for her. “There is this new role that would be perfect for me but I hear that Meryl is up for the lead.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance as Jude looks at her. She abruptly looks at Jude. “Ok, spill it?” “Spill what,” Jude protested. “You’ve been acting like a moping dog through the entire lunch and I sincerely can’t take it. You are starting to look like Oscar with that constant scowl on your face. It’s creeping me out. So, spill it.” Jude looks at her with a blank look. His mind is racing. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She chuckles at the comment, “sweetie, you are obviously having something going on and it going to require more booze. Michael!” Lionel smiles at the server in the distance gesturing to the table. “Two Grey Goose martini’s, dry. Thanks, doll.” 

Jude continued to avoid Lionel’s gaze but the woman was on a mission and sadly, Jude knew he couldn’t hide much from her. “Seriously, Lionel, it’s nothing.” “Is it someone you’re into?” She smiled as she went on, “it is. I can tell it in your eyes. Who?” Jude had a panicked look in his eyes and she certainly saw it but hesitated to say something yet. Jude looks at her. His eyes focusing deeply into her dazzling blue eyes. “I don’t know what you want me to say. Ok, it is someone but I just don’t really want to talk about it. They aren’t in my life at least personally.” “They, is that the game we are playing. Is this a man you are pining over? My brother used to play the pronoun game. Of course, he’s gay living in Providence with his biker boyfriend now.” Jude sat there and his eyes were almost like a deer in a headlight. Lionel started to smile. “It is a man…but wait, you said 'not in my life at least personally'….is it someone I know?” Jude sat there helpless. He hadn’t said a word yet this woman was dissecting him like some frog in a school science project. 

Jude looked over at her. “Yes, it’s a man but please don’t make a big deal of this. Oscar, he can’t know.” “Oscar, Jude, why the hell would I tell that dead beat sperm donor. We are divorced and it’s not like we have a cordial relationship. Come on tell me. Is it someone I know.” Jude just dropped his head trying not to look at her. “It is someone I know…who? Let’s think about this.” Suddenly her eyes grew wide and Jude looked at her with fear in his eyes. “ZERO!” She said loudly. “Shhhhh, keep it down, ok, yes, it’s Zero.” She smiled brightly. “Heard he’s screwing around with that Lucas guy…the agent.” Jude’s face grew solemn and the pain in his eyes flickered. The brow on Lionel’s face deepened as her face became stern and her eyes narrowed. “Did he hurt you? That bastard. I seriously should run my car up his pretty little ass.” “No, no, stop.” Lionel reached over to grab his hand, “what you’re going to just sit back and let him…you can do so much better honey. He’s a player.” Jude looked at her and a flicker of compassion was on his face. “No, it wasn’t Zero. I’m the one who fucked everything up.” 

Jude didn’t know what to say. He’s never been very open with people. What seems to come so naturally to some is so difficult to him. It’s hard for him to trust people. “I’m the one who screwed everything up. Me, no one else. He…he wanted more and I couldn’t give it.” Lionel squeezed his hand, “go on…why. What couldn’t you give him? Is this because of Oscar?” Jude groaned softly, “Lionel, if I told him he’d disown me. The agents, athletes…I just can’t.” Lionel turned to him with an almost motherly gaze in her eyes. “Jude, you can’t live your life worrying about whether Oscar will approve.” Jude’s head is down and he is shacking it like he gets it. “Honey, life is short. Trust me on this. You don’t want to throw it away, don’t live with regrets. Trust me, I don’t have the best of luck with men but what I will say is if you want anything out of life you sometimes have to take a chance and just have faith.” 

Jude sat there for the next several hours and kept mulling over Lionel’s advice. He kept thinking about Gideon and how amazing he was to him. Recalling how tender he was when no one was around. He was just so scared but the thought of him with someone else was unbearable. Jude kept looking at the clock and waited till 5. “The team should be down in the locker-room now.” He was looking at the travel itinerary. The team was in Chicago for a couple days at an away game so he knows they usually meet for a few minutes in the locker-room before heading home. He takes the elevator down to the lower level and walks towards the locker-room hoping to find Gideon. “Please be there” he kept mumbling softly to himself. He was just trying to psych himself up as he was walking down the hall when he looked up and saw in the distance Lucas walking up to Gideon. All he could see is that big smug smile on Lucas’ face. Jude’s heart fell. He dropped his head, his eyes were empty with his hands sluggishly hanging in his pants pocket. Before he turned he looked over and for a brief second he notices Gideon looking at him in the distance. His face was somber almost like he was embarrassed to have Lucas there. Jude didn’t want to find hope in that. He just turned and walked away feeling defeated.

He kept looking at his phone all night hoping to see some text or a call from Gideon. But nothing…he just stared at his empty bed thinking over everything Lionel had said. If he wants to get Gideon back he needs to make a plan. Jude needs to figure out what he wants. Is this possible? Could he risk everything…is it worth it? What they had was amazing. He had never had a connection like this with anyone but as he laid in bed all he could think about is the fact that Lucas could be in Gideon’s arms right now.


	3. Contemplation

Zero stood there gazing at Jude in the distance as Lucas approached him. His full attention was on Jude and the utter pang he felt in his heart as he looked at Jude in the distance. He couldn’t help but notice the deep look of sadness in his eyes. “Hey Zero, congrats on the game.” Zero had to refocus as he turned to see Lucas standing next to him. “You were spectacular last night.” Zero tried to smile but his eyes kept drifting back to Jude as he saw the brunette walk away with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets. Zero looked at Lucas. “Thanks, it was a great game. Totally wiped though. Can’t wait to get home.” Lucas’ eyes were filled with lust as he looked at Zero. “Want some company?” Zero looked at Lucas and lowered his head, his body was rather sluggish as he was leaning against the wall. He was still feeling distraught over seeing Jude again and his face had a sullen look. “Naw, need to pass on tonight. Just tired and want to go to bed.” Lucas didn’t even look phased as he was about to leave. “No worries, I’ll hit you up tomorrow. Feeling really horny lately and could use a roll.” He gave that smile and winked at him as he turned around to leave. “Check you out later Zero.” Gideon hadn’t hardly paid any attention but before he could say good bye he saw Lucas walking down the hall.

Zero went home and collapsed on the couch. He kept looking at his phone. He began a few times to write a text to Jude but found himself deleting it. “Fuck, Gideon…get a grip. He’s the one that said no.” He kept staring at his TV. Changing the channels but not watching anything. His mind kept drifting to his phone as his fingers caressed the screen. “If he wants me, he knows how to contact me.” The hours drifted as he sat there watching CNN. He kept thinking how they would lay here together, the feel of Jude leaning against his chest as his hands combing through his chocolate brown hair. Slowly as the time passed Zero drifted to sleep sitting on his couch with his arms around his pillow.

The days passed. Not much was different. Zero had settle back into his routine but found himself spending much of his free time either in the gym or sitting on his sofa waiting for the clock to hit 11 so he could hit the sack. Lucas kept calling and at first Zero was just politely texting back that he’s just not in the mood and after a while he just stopped responding. Lucas was just a distraction. Something to mask the loneliness he felt in his heart but there are still moments when Zero finds the quite hours unbearable and catches himself texting Lucas even though most of the time even while he is doing it he’s regretting his actions.

As for Jude, he had been doing whatever he could to distract himself and has submerged himself into work to pass the time. It was around 6:30pm and Jude went down the Playground. He needed a stiff drink and to be honest he didn’t want to be alone. It had been a rather tough day. He had been trying unsuccessfully to pull in Southwest Airlines as a sponsor for the Devils. Raquel was busy manning the bar when she looked over and saw Jude on the end staring off into the distance deep in thought. “Hey Jude, nice to see you. Haven’t been in for a while.” Jude looked up and smiled softly at her. “Hey Raquel, how have you been?” She smiled warmly at him. “Not bad, been so swamped lately. Miguel has joined the lacrosse team and I’m trying to coordinate with Jesse the practice schedule. It hasn’t been easy.” She looked at him lowering her head and sighs. “He’s such a deadbeat. What I ever saw in him. Seriously, you see me date a man like Jesse please remind me of this conversation!” She looks at him and laughs. 

Jude liked the distraction and passed the time with her with easy conversation. When he heard a voice behind him. “Hey Jude” Jude feels a hand clasp on to his shoulder as he turned around. “Fuck,” he thought to himself. “Hey Lucas how have you been.” “Awww, you know, no complaints.” Jude turned to face his drink and looked back at him as Lucas pulled up the stool next to his at the bar. “How’s business been going? Heard Derek got Nike. That will be a great campaign.” Lucas just flashed his smile and Jude couldn’t help but think how handsome Lucas was. No wonder Gideon was with him now. Lucas just started rambling, “ya, it will great. They are rolling out there new summer line and they have signed on a couple people to showcase it. Derek is a perfect fit.” Jude smiled and nodded. “I would have thought Zero would have been a better fit for that. Oh, before I forget I hear Svedka is starting to sniff around for possibilities.” Lucas smiled as he shook his head. “Thanks for the heads up on that.” Jude went on, “No problem. Just was thinking Derek would be awesome in something sexy like Diddy did in those Ciroc ads” Lucas just smiled. “Appreciate that heads up. I’ll have to research that tomorrow. Ya, that would be a great line for him.” “Or Zero for that matter,” Jude interjected. Lucas just sat there as if he was trying to figure out his words. “Ya, maybe.”

They ended up sitting there for much longer than Jude would have liked. Lucas looked down at his phone and saw Zero’s name come up. He took a sip from his beer. “What does he want…probably just going to cancel again,” Lucas mumbled under his breath. He reached for the phone and read it and tossed his phone on the bar. He looked down at his bottle and turned to Jude and smiled. “Men!” Jude looked at him and all he started thinking was, “shut up, shut up, shut up…please don’t start telling me about your sex life.” Lucas gave a sigh, “you know I just don’t get him sometimes.” Jude sat there and his insides were starting to clench. “Sorry, don’t mean to yap, just he pisses me off.” Jude just sat there and tried to look like he gave a shit. 

Lucas just continued to drone-on, “it’s so hot and cold with him. Getting tired of being called when he wants to screw.” He huffs at that. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s wicked hot in bed. The body that man has...fuck, Jude, it’s like touching perfection. He’s a nice guy but he’s so fricken damaged.” “Damaged,” Jude found himself saying. Lucas didn’t even pay attention…he just kept talking. “People think he’s this big player but you know he’s not really, he’s actually kind of tender when he wants to be. Though he was screwed over by some guy. When he gets drunk, which seems the only times he wants to see me, he drowns on and on about this guy and not being enough for him. Like that’s supposed to be a turn-on,” Jude just sat there…he probably looked as stiff as a statue. All he could do is listen. “And needy? He is sooooo needy. But he’s just so damn hot and the things he can do with his tongue.” Jude sat there through this entire conversation. He found himself getting angry. Not because Lucas is just admitting that he sleeping with Gideon, though that was painful in itself, but because of all the horrible things he’s saying about this amazing man. Without realizing it his fist began to clench. 

Jude tried to smile and looked over and noticed Raquel watching him intently. Lucas after a length of time finally stopped talking and noticed the time. “Sorry Jude, got to run. Nice seeing you…thanks for the Svedka tip. I will be giving them a call in the morning.” Jude sat there for only a couple seconds when Raquel walked over. “So you going to tell me what that was about?” Jude looked puzzled. She obviously heard everything Lucas had been saying. She had a talent for that sort of thing. “Tell you about what?” Raquel smiled. Her lip curled up to the side and she gave him a look that was uneasy to Jude. He suddenly felt naked. “You going to tell me why you got ridged when he started talking about Zero? I mean it was obvious to anyone but apparently Lucas that you were uncomfortable with that conversation. What gives, why?” Jude sat there. He felt trapped. What is it first Lionel and now this. “Have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Raquel didn’t seem to push it. She just smiled. “Whatever, something is going on between you and him or is it you and Zero?” Jude smiled softly and looked down at his wallet and pulled out a few $20’s. “Here this should cover the last couple rounds. I’d love to continue this conversation but I do need to bolt.” She looked over at him with a smug smile, “liar, but I’ll let you off but we aren’t done with this conversation.” He turned and smiled as he was heading out the door. She stood there watching him leave trying to figure out what his angle was.

Jude spent the remainder of the evening playing over and over his earlier conversation with Lucas. “Damaged,” he kept thinking. He started thinking about all the times Gideon was next to him. The way his touch was always so tender, how his lips felt as they brushed against his neck. How passionate he was in bed but even more so the way he showed his affection afterwards. Gideon genuinely seemed to care about him. He has never had anyone treat him like that and how he left things, the things he didn’t say. He felt so guilty about not giving back to Gideon what he felt in his heart, what Gideon was freely offering him. He remembered Lionel’s advice about just having faith, to take a chance. “You can’t live your life worrying about whether Oscar will approve.” What kind of regrets did she have, what regrets will Jude have if he doesn’t take a chance. Jude sat there on the couch holding his phone. He kept caressing the case as he held it in his hand contemplating what he wanted to say. Trying to muster up the strength to call. He just sat there almost like he was hypnotized as he watched the evening news recalling how he and Gideon would snuggle every night and watch this together and talk.


	4. Reconciliation

Jude finds himself standing in front of Gideon’s door. He feels like a giant mess, he’s so nervous and his hands are all clammy. He was up most of the night and just kept thinking about everything Lucas had said. He ran every possibility, every scenario in his head and still he wasn’t certain. He somehow ended up getting in to his car and was driving over here. He kept murmuring “I can do this…I can do this.” But now he stands at the door and he wonders if he can. He gathers his courage and knocks at the door. He is standing there awhile. He knows Gideon’s home. He can see the car in the driveway and the lights are on. He knocks again and he sees a shadow approaching through the tinted window in the door. 

Jude stands there sweating when the door opens. Jude’s face must have gone white as he is standing in front of a beautiful man that was NOT Gideon. Shorter than he is, about 5’9 but has a very sold athletic build. He’s wearing a Boston Bruins baseball cap. “Hello there,” he says. Jude just stood there speechless thinking “fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He looks at the guy, he has beautiful green eyes and such a warm smile but right now he wanted to throw-up. “Hi, um, sorry…I must” Jude didn’t even finish the sentence and he heard Gideon’s voice in the distance. Every ounce of him wanted to turn around and run but to do so would be cowardly. Jude stood there for no more than a couple seconds and Zero appeared at the door. The man turned to Zero, “hey Gid, think this one is for you.” The man smiled and turned and Zero stood there almost in shock. He started to smile but before he could do anything Jude turned and started to walk away.

Jude said as he was turning to leave, “sorry, this was a huge mistake. I didn’t know you had company.” Zero stood there frozen for a second but realized the situation. “Jude, stop.” Jude just kept walking toward the street. “Jude…Jude.” Zero ran after Jude. The brunette was starting to cry but he didn’t want Zero to see that. His hand was shaking. Zero caught up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. “Jude, please…I can explain.” Jude turned to him. “There’s nothing to explain. It was a mistake.” Zero stood there. He looked at him. His eyes were filled with a great deal of anxiety but there was a glimmer of pure joy. “Jude, just let me explain.” Jude stood there. He lowered his head not wanting to look into Zero’s eyes. “Jude, that’s my brother.” 

Jude stood there for a couple seconds. He wasn’t sure if he heard this correctly. “Brother, but you don’t have a brother. You said you only had a sister.” Zero just smiled. “Well, he’s my brother sort of. We were raised in the same foster home. He’s family.” Jude stood there. He could feel his chest loosening and a small smile formed on his lips. “Oh, um, well I feel really dumb right now.” Zero smiled that big grin that Jude had missed so much. His eyes were twinkling. “I can’t believe you are here.” Jude just smiled, “sorry, I should have called.” “No, no…I’m glad you came over. I’ve been wanting to call you but.” Jude found the courage to look at Zero in the eyes. “But?” “But, I didn’t think you wanted to talk.” Jude just smiled warmly. Zero missed this man so much. He almost felt like he was dreaming.

Jude started to get nervous but for completely different reasons. The way Zero was looking at him made him feel so alive. He had forgotten how comfortable he was around this man, how it almost felt like he was truly himself when he was next to him. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you.” He took a deep breath trying to find the words. “I know Gideon I really fucked this up. I don’t even know why I’m here.” Zero just smiled standing what felt like an ocean away from him. “I’m glad you came over Jude. I just didn’t want to pressure you.” Jude just smiled. He had no clue what he wanted to say. “Um, well, I’d like to talk with you sometime. Tonight’s not the best time.” Zero looked at him and his face grew more serious, “I’d like that too. I’m sorry Joe’s here. He’s in town for a few days and I told him to crash here as long as he wants. Trying to get him to move out here actually.” Jude smirked. His eyes were twinkling. He felt like a boy who had his first kiss. “Um, can I call you later?” Without even a moment’s hesitation Zero just blurted out, “Fuck, of course…please, we could talk later tonight or maybe if you’re around we could do dinner tomorrow. I’ll kick Joe out.” Jude smiled and started to chuckle, “please don’t do that. We can go somewhere.” 

Zero stood there frozen. Did he just say what I thought he said? “You want to go somewhere…in public?” Jude smirked. Fair enough, he deserved that. “Ya, stupid. In public. If that’s ok with you.” Zero was just beaming at this point. Jude has never done anything with him in public before. Everything they did was always in secrecy and every meeting they had was in private. “Ya, I’d love that. I’ll give you a call later and we can figure out where to go tomorrow night. Does seven work?” Jude just smiled. “Seven will be great. You have a nice time with Joe. Really glade I came over.” “Me too,” Zero said softly. See you tomorrow.” Jude just smiled warmly at him. His cheeks began to blush slightly which melted Zero. “Ya, tomorrow.”

Zero hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. He was so nervous and excited. He must have looked like a complete idiot to Joe last night the way he was carrying on. Zero woke up bright and early and almost jumped out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and found Joe slouching in a chair wearing only his boxers reading the news on his iPhone. “Hey Gid, sleep well?” Zero just smiled a goofy smile that made Joe just burst out laughing. “Seriously dude, this guy has done a number on you.” Zero just smiled. “But seriously Gid, be careful. He messed you up good the last time. I don’t want to have to listen to late night drunken rambling conversations from you again.” Zero started laughing, “Ass! But I promise. I’ll go slow. I can’t explain it Joe, it’s just when he looks into my eyes it feels like the world stopped I…it’s just, um, I can’t explain it.” “You are so whipped. It’s nice to see you happy again Gid. I hope it goes well tonight.” “Thanks, I do too. I can’t go through what I did the last time but I’m crazy about him. It has felt so miserable the last couple months.” 

The day progressed and thankfully practice was a good distraction for Zero. Jude however sat by the computer all day. He kept reading the same sentence over and over. He couldn’t seem to focus. “The day is crawling. UGH….” Jude wants to bang his head against the computer. Lionel walks into his office while he was silently carrying on not realizing he was being watch until he heard someone laughing behind him. “Shit, you really need to wear a bell around that neck. You scared the shit of me Lionel.” “Well, I don’t think you would have heard me the way you were groaning. What’s up sweetie?” Jude just sat there for second trying to think of what he wanted to say. He had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes she hasn’t seen for a long time. “OH MY…you’re seeing Zero tonight aren’t you!” Jude just smirked. How this woman could seem to read him so well without saying anything.

Jude gave Lionel a quick version of last night. Leaving out a few less impressive details. “Honey, I’m so proud of you.” Lionel stood there smiling at Jude. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and tapped him softly. “Lionel, I’m so nervous. I’ve been thinking a lot about something you said.” She looked up at him in surprise. “You actually listened to me?” He started to laugh. “I need to stop thinking about what everyone thinks about me. I threw something that could have been amazing away because I was worried about being disowned from a man that has spent most my life trying to pass me off.” She sat across from Jude and looked into his eyes. “Just don’t go putting any pressure or expectations on tonight. There is a lot of hurt still and it will take time.” Jude gave her a thoughtful look thanking her for all her support but expressed his urgency to get out of here. She turned as she was leaving to look back. “Ware something slutty!” He looked at her with a blank look. “I don’t own anything slutty.” At that she started to laugh as she walked down the hall.

The clock struck seven and Jude heard a soft knock on his door. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He walked over to the door giving a quick glance in the mirror. He decided to dress casual tonight. A simple long sleeve dress shirt and some jeans. He tried on several pairs until he found the one that made his ass look good. As Jude opened the door he saw Gideon standing there with a soft smile on his face. His blue eyes were dazzling as Jude gazed into them. “Hey there,” Zero started with a soft growl to his voice that sent shivers right to Jude’s dick. “Um, hi, 7 right on the dot.” “Am I to early, “he started to say but Jude cut him off. “No, you’re right on time. Um, let me get my jacket. Want me to drive?” “Naw, I got this.” He said with a smirk on his face. “Made reservation for 7:30. We can always sit at the bar if we get there early.” “Sounds great,” Jude said as he was putting his jacket on. 

The evening went spectacularly well. The ease of the conversation was surprising to each of them. They spent the first half of the conversation making very light conversation. Neither of them seemed to want to get into anything heavy or to serious. However, as the night progressed and a few drinks had been consumed Jude started to open up. “I’m really sorry how I ended things with you. I was just scared. You have to know that I care about you.” Zero seemed to listen intently. His gaze never leaving Jude’s eyes. He gave a soft smile and grabbed Jude’s hand on the table and was surprised the ease in which Jude received this outward expression. “I know Jude. I always knew you cared about me. That’s not what it was about. It was just I wanted to show you off. I wanted to be with you in all ways and you were not ready.” Jude just contemplated the words Zero was saying. “I don’t know where this is going to take us, or if there is even an us.” Jude clenched Zero’s hands intertwining his fingers and his. “Oh, Gideon, I want there to be an us. I just hoped I didn’t blow it.” Zero sat there with a smile stretching across his face listening to Jude say these things he has longed for. “I’d like that.”

They were just talking and suddenly they heard Kyle Hart’s voice come up to them. She was on a date with some older rich dude again, goodness knows who this one is this time. “Hey boys, fancy seeing you here. Didn’t even know you were friends.” She let her eyes drift to the table and saw that they were holding hands and she smiled. Jude spoke up, “Um, well, we are on a first date actually.” She smiled, “well, how’s it going.” Jude turned to look at Zero who had a shocked look on his face. He turned back to her, “I think it’s going pretty darn good. At least from my end.” Zero didn’t’ even bother to look at Kyle. He just kept looking at Jude. “It’s going really well on this end too.” She smiled at them both. “It’s so sweet. Love birds. Never would have picked you two.” She looked over at Zero. “Your taste has improved.” She just winked at him and left. Realizing what she said Zero looked at Jude and remembered he saw him with Lucas. Jude just sat there caressing the top of his hand with his thumb. He knew what Zero was thinking. “We don’t need to talk about what happened the last couple months. I’m more concerned about tomorrow.” Zero just smiled, “I’m thinking a little farther down the road then that.” Jude blushed at that which was so enduring to look at.


End file.
